


Oikawa's Birthday Party

by Yoshistar123



Series: Haikyuu - I've made a mistake [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I guess mild KyouHaba and KinKuni if you squint, I still don't know how to tag help me please, M/M, and I got into Haikyuu so, here we are, it's Oikawa's birthday so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshistar123/pseuds/Yoshistar123
Summary: The Aoba Johsai volleyball team comes together to throw a birthday party for their captain. This turns out to involve a lot of paint, a lot of flour and a lot of mess, but none of them regret it.It's Oikawa Tooru's birthday and we've gotta celebrate somehow, right?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Haikyuu - I've made a mistake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Oikawa's Birthday Party

The Aoba Johsai volleyball team was gathered closely around Iwaizumi in the small park just a short walk away from their school. Well, the whole team minus their captain; one Oikawa Tooru, who was still in the school gym practicing his serves (again).

The reason the team had seemingly abandoned their captain was because it was his birthday in a weeks’ time, and they had to plan. It was a unanimous decision that, despite being a huge pain in the ass sometimes, and being a huge drama queen, and having the shittiest personality, Oikawa was probably the best captain they could’ve asked for, and for all the work he put in to improving himself and the team, they at least owed him a decent birthday celebration.

“Okay, does everyone know what they’re doing?” Iwaizumi asked, looking around at the group. This had to go smoothly, and if someone didn’t know what they needed to do, then they were going to have a problem.

Everyone nodded in agreement – they were known as the ‘most complete’ team for a reason, and if they couldn’t work together to plan a party then there were obviously some issues.

“Now remember, you gotta have stealth 100,” Hanamaki chimed in, “if you slip even a little bit he will work out what we are doing.”

Matsukawa nodded, “He’s annoying like that. He sees everything, so whilst you’re around him you need to pretend his birthday doesn’t even exist.”

Iwaizumi hummed, speaking once again, “right, we meet at the gym at 1pm, if I don’t make it assume I’ve been incapacitated by Oikawa. If you guys fail you’re running extra laps.”

“Damn,” Matsukawa spoke, watching Iwaizumi walk away, “you guys better not mess up.”

Hanamaki laughed, but then froze, “wait, is he planning on making us run extra laps too?”

“Fuck no.”

The first part of Iwaizumi’s elaborate multiple step plan was Kyoutani and Yahaba’s job of acquiring decorations – a banner, confetti etc etc (though Iwaizumi was like 90% sure he’d regret the confetti, but Oikawa would like it so it went on the list).

“We can use this for the banner,” Yahaba spoke, adding the long roll of paper to the pile of stuff they needed to buy in Kyoutani’s arms.

Kyoutani huffed, adjusting the pile of stuff in his arms. He really didn’t care for shopping for decorations on his Wednesday evening when his time could definitely be better spent. If Iwaizumi hadn’t told him to do this and if Yahaba hadn’t forcefully dragged him out to the shop he probably would have been home right now, doing something less mind-numbing.

“I can tell what you’re thinking.” Yahaba frowned, looking straight at Kyoutani, “and quit it. Have some respect for Oikawa-san, you know that he deserves to have this.”

Kyoutani tsked, wondering not for the first time how Yahaba managed to see through him every time. It’s not like he was complaining out loud, just dying on the inside. However, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that Yahaba was right (as usual). Oikawa had helped him as well, after all. “Fine. Is that everything?”

Yahaba looked over the items they had amassed and thought for a second. He then said, shrugging his shoulders, “I think so. If it’s not then it’s Iwaizumi-san’s problem not ours.”

A small smile rose on Kyoutani’s face, so he huffed and turned to the side to hide it, Yahaba’s bluntness making him laugh a little. “Let’s go then.”

The first step was complete.

The second step was for Kunimi and Kindaichi to paint the banner. To do this they had to get the paper and paint from Yahaba and Kyoutani – this sounds like it should be easy but unfortunately the best way for Kunimi and Kindaichi to get the supplies was for them to be handed over at volleyball practice. This meant they had to be extremely careful that Oikawa did not catch on to what they were doing – easier said than done when the captain always kept an eye on his teammates to make sure they were doing okay. The plan was for them to leave quickly after practice ended and give the supplies then, because Oikawa was always the last to leave with Iwaizumi.

“Aight, Imma head right out,” Yahaba memed, causing multiple people around the gym to laugh as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the exit. He was trailed by Kyoutani, which was not much of a surprise as he often left with Yahaba – Oikawa definitely saw a budding romance but Iwaizumi would kill him if he got involved so he would stay out of it for once.

The surprising part was that only moments after Yahaba and Kyoutani left, Kunimi and Kindaichi also headed for the exit, calling their goodbyes as well. Kunimi was often pretty lazy, but Kindaichi liked staying longer to practice, so Oikawa was a little suspicious. He made eye contact with Kindaichi across the gym, and the latter turned away quickly, so Oikawa was sure there was something going on. Unfortunately for him, at that exact moment Iwaizumi threw a volleyball at his head and barked at him to “get his head in the game!”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, his attention no longer focused on Kunimi and Kindaichi. Iwaizumi sighed in relief internally – sometimes he hated how perceptive of his teammates Oikawa was (only when they were trying to hide something from him though – on the court it was incredibly helpful).

Outside the gym Kunimi and Kindaichi also heaved sighs of relief. They knew they had been about five seconds from being caught and Kunimi really didn’t want to run those extra laps (and I guess he didn’t want to spoil the surprise either or something ehhh).

“Right,” Kindaichi spoke, keeping his voice low so that those in the gym couldn’t hear him, “let’s go get the stuff from Yahaba-san.”

After escaping from the gym the trade-off went without a hitch, and soon Kunimi and Kindaichi were heading home to do the painting. They’d decided to do it at Kindaichi’s house as soon as Yahaba and Kyoutani had given them the supplies, because otherwise Kunimi knew he’d end up procrastinating, and that would just lead to problems (a life lesson).

“Can you pass me the blue paint?” Kindaichi asked, thanking Kunimi as he passed it over. They were currently taking up 90% of the space in Kindaichi’s living room, but his parents wouldn’t be home for a while, so it was okay.

“Should we make it fancier?” Kindaichi questioned, looking down at the banner that was mostly completed by now. It read, very simply, ‘Happy Birthday Oikawa’, and other than the random splotches of paint over the entire thing it looked pretty good.

“Ehh, I think it’s good enough. Though maybe we could add action lines to make it a bit more dramatic…”

“Yes! That’s weirdly fitting for Oikawa-san!” agreed Kindaichi. The pair got to work adding the lines around the outside of the words to make them stand out more, and it all went pretty smoothly, up until the end.

Whilst reaching out to add another line, Kindaichi accidently smeared paint on the back of Kunimi’s hand with his paintbrush. That was the first mistake.

Kunimi scrunched up his face as he stared at the paint of his hand, before looking back up at Kindaichi, who was already apologising. “I can’t believe you betrayed me like this.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Kunimi snorted, “You know this means payback right?”

The look on Kindaichi’s face showed that no, he did not know that, and now he was very scared.

“Give me your hand.”

“Why…?” Kindaichi asked, pulling his hands closer to his body, the look on Kunimi’s face warning him that he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Give me your hand.” Kunimi repeated. Kindaichi sighed and gave in, letting Kunimi take a hold of his right hand.

Just as Kindaichi was about to ask what was happening, Kunimi took his paintbrush, dipped it in the bright blue paint, and dragged it all over the palm of Kindaichi’s hand.

“Kunimi oh my god why!”

Kunimi giggled a little at Kindaichi’s plight. Neither of them liked the feeling of paint on their hands, so this would make them equal.

“Revenge. We’re equal now.”

“This is not equal!”

Kunimi was about to argue back, but before he had the chance Kindaichi had taken the paintbrush that had been dropped onto the paper and flicked the residue paint at Kunimi, getting it on his arms, his clothes and his face.

Kunimi frowned, bringing his hand up to rub at the paint on his cheek. “Oh, and this is equal? I hope you know this means war.”

Kindaichi realised his mistake seconds too late as Kunimi grabbed a paintbrush, covered the end in paint and practically yeeted it straight at his face.

Kindaichi shrieked, bringing his hands up a second too late as the paintbrush hit him in the face and absolutely covered him in paint. Kunimi burst into laughter at the sight of Kindaichi with bright paint smeared across his face – even if he had to get covered in paint too it was worth it to see the stunned expression on Kindaichi’s face.

Kindaichi himself was frozen where he sat, watching Kunimi practically rolling on the floor laughing. It only took a few seconds for him to crack too, laughter bubbling up until he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

It’s a good thing they’d already finished the banner, because the rest of the evening was spent laughing (up until they had to get residue paint out of the carpet, which was decisively less fun – they didn’t regret it however, they’d had far too much fun to regret it), all thoughts of productivity gone out the window.

Watari had been tasked with the most important job, as he was deemed responsible enough to be able to pull it off. He was required to procure the keys to the gym from their coach – because it was the summer holidays none of the coaches would be there to open the gym and the only other person with the key was Oikawa, which didn’t help (for obvious reasons).

Watari was pretty confident that he would succeed in getting the keys. Once their coach knew what it was for he would surely be swayed. After all, Coach Nobuteru was reasonably fond of Oikawa (well, as fond as one can be when regarding Oikawa).

However, Watari encountered a similar problem to Kindaichi and Kunimi. He had to get the keys without Oikawa noticing anything.

His plan was to find their coach just before practice began – if he left class as quickly as possible he might be able to talk to their coach before Oikawa got there. Of course if Oikawa saw him and asked questions he could just say he was asking for advice on receives.

Seeing as it was now Friday, this was Watari’s last chance to get the keys, and he was determined to succeed.

He made his way down to the gym as fast as possible, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Oikawa had not arrived yet. He made his way inside to find the coach talking to a group of first years who were considering joining the club, and made his way over.

“Excuse me.” Watari spoke, getting the attention of the coach. He told the first years he would speak to them later and turned to Watari, asking him what he needed.

“We’re planning a party for Oikawa-san on his birthday next Monday, and we were wondering if you would lend us the keys for the gym so we can have it here,” Watari paused, considering his next words,” Because the only other person with the key is Oikawa-san himself and that’s not very helpful.”

Coach Nobuteru thought over his proposition for a second, before giving Watari a relaxed smile, “Sure, as long as you’re careful with them. You also have to make sure that you clean up properly afterwards, but I’m sure that won’t be an issue.”

“Thank you!” Watari grinned, pocketing the keys that the coach handed to him, before heading off to get changed for practice.

Just as he was walking out, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked in, flanked by Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He nodded at Iwaizumi when Oikawa wasn’t looking, and the pleased expression on Iwaizumi’s face told him he had done well.

The keys to the gym had been secured.

The final piece of preparation was to be executed by Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi. This would likely be the most problematic step, because it involved both Hanamaki and Matsukawa in the same place, baking. The three of them were going to make a cake, and Iwaizumi was suddenly regretting his life decisions.

“You guys better not destroy my kitchen.” Iwaizumi frowned, watching as the ‘troublesome duo’ pranced around his kitchen, pulling out ingredients for the cake.

Ultimately they had decided to make the cake at Iwaizumi’s house, as he lived closer to the school and his parents had gone out for the day anyway, leaving them alone. The only issue would come if Oikawa suddenly decided to visit (which he was prone to doing at weekends when he got bored), so Iwaizumi had prepared for that chance and had already told Oikawa that he was going out with his parents that day. He didn’t know if Oikawa fully believed him, but hopefully it would be enough.

However, as Iwaizumi watched Hanamaki and Matsukawa make their way through his kitchen he was beginning to have regrets. At least if they’d made the cake at one of their houses the following mess would not be Iwaizumi’s problem. Instead it would now be his responsibility.

“Would we really destroy your kitchen, Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa drawled, smacking the box of flour down on the table with an unnecessary amount of force.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “Yes,” he tilted his head forward to glare at them, “you would.”

“Oh ye of little faith.” Hanamaki giggled, sliding up alongside Matsukawa on the other side of the kitchen, putting the sugar on the table with the same amount of care as Matsukawa – that is to say, none at all.

Grabbing the eggs and placing them alongside the rest of the ingredients that had been gathered, Iwaizumi spoke again, “Do you guys even know what you’re doing?”

“Nope!” Hanamaki replied, popping the ‘p’ as he leaned on the counter, “Do you?”

“Uhh, sort of?” Iwaizumi hummed, “I think we have a recipe somewhere. Or we can just google it.”

Matsukawa pulled out his phone, scrolling through recipes on google, “Let’s just do this one, it seems easy enough.”

Hanamaki snorted, leaning over Matsukawa’s shoulder to see the recipe, “Famous last words.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “You two better behave or I will kick you out and do this myself.” The look on his face showed that he meant every word.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa made eye contact for a brief moment, before Hanamaki fell backwards into Matsukawa’s arms, and hand brought up to his forehead dramatically, “Oh Iwaizumi, I can’t believe,” he put strong emphasis on each word, “that you would think we would ever misbehave in your beautiful kitchen. Why, we would be so ashamed of ourselves!”

Iwaizumi huffed, a fond smile on his face as he watched the pairs theatrics, “Fine, fine, but you’re cleaning any mess up afterwards.”

“Damn.” Matsukawa spoke, before laughing along with the other three. Iwaizumi was scared for the future of his kitchen.

“Now we have to add two eggs,” Hanamaki read off the recipe from where he was sat on the counter beside their mixing bowl.

Before Matsukawa could even pick up an egg, Iwaizumi slide the box away from him.

“Hell no, letting you do the flour was one thing but I am not cleaning up egg from the floor as well.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both pouted at the same time.

“But we haven’t made a mess yet!” Hanamaki protested, promptly ignoring the state of the floor.

Iwaizumi refused to ignore the state of the floor. “Look at the floor!” He gestured wildly at the ground.

Flour littered the tiles, and somehow they’d managed to spill a pile of sugar in one corner. Iwaizumi was also 90% sure that they’d also dropped about half of his baking powder. The table was not exempt from the mess, as it too was covered in flour. They’d also spilt water in one corner (somehow), despite the fact that the recipe didn’t need any.

It probably didn’t help that halfway through the process Hanamaki and Matsukawa had ended up throwing flour at each other, which of course led to them hitting Iwaizumi by accident, and that of course meant payback was needed. He’d managed to put a stop to their impromptu flour fight, however, seconds before Matsukawa dumped the entire box of flour over Hanamaki’s head (“I know he deserves it but my kitchen floor doesn’t!”).

“What’s your point?” Matsukawa deadpanned, looking straight at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi frowned, “My point is,” he picked up an egg from the box and cracked it into the bowl, “that I made a mistake in letting you into my kitchen.”

He cracked the second egg into the bowl and put the box of eggs away again. “Is that all?”

Hanamaki scrolled down the recipe, “It should be. We can put it in the tins now.”

Nodding, Iwaizumi picked up the bowl and separated the mixture into the two baking tins he’d prepared earlier when Hanamaki and Matsukawa were trashing his kitchen. He placed the empty bowl on the table and turned to put the cake mixture into the oven.

When Iwaizumi turned back around to start cleaning up he saw that Hanamaki had stuck his finger in the bowl they’d used and smeared cake mixture all over Matsukawa’s face, and that Matsukawa was already plotting revenge.

“What the fuck, guys.” Iwaizumi sighed, exasperated. Honestly he wasn’t even surprised anymore – he’d made a mistake and now he had to deal with consequences of Makki and Mattsun in his kitchen. “You know what, sure, have fun. But you’re cleaning up afterwards.”

Iwaizumi did in fact make them clean the whole kitchen.

After the cakes were baked and cooled, the trio stood around it to decide on the best way to ice it.

“So you put icing in the middle and then stack one on top of the other. Then what?” Hanamaki said, poking one of the cakes.

“We should do Aoba Johsai colours.” Matsukawa suggested, grabbing Hanamaki’s wrist before he poked a hole in the cake by accident.

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do that. First we have to put it together though.”

Grabbing the icing, Iwaizumi covered the top of one cake in a thin layer, letting Matsukawa pace the second cake on top. So far it looked pretty okay considering the absolute mess it had been making it, so Iwaizumi could only hope they wouldn’t destroy it with the icing.

Fortunately, in an effort to actually be prepared for the cake making (an impossible task), Iwaizumi had bought some white fondant icing, so all they needed to do was roll it out and place it over the cake. Any remaining icing could be dyed blue with food colouring and used for extra decorations.

The icing went surprisingly well, all things considered. Apart from when Hanamaki spilt food colouring all over the counter, there weren’t any major mistakes for once, and overall Iwaizumi was pleased with the cake they’d created.

“I can’t believe we actually succeeded.” Iwaizumi spoke, staring at the cake in shock.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were in a similar state. “I was fully ready to have to start again from the beginning,” Hanamaki agreed, “but it actually looks not shit?”

“I’m almost scared,” taking a step back, Matsukawa took a picture of the cake with his phone, “I’m kinda impressed by us.”

Hanamaki grinned, “Oikawa better love this cake cause damn it was a mess making it but it looks good.”

“Let’s just hope it tastes good as well.” Iwaizumi said, reminding the duo of the other factor in making cakes – the taste.

“Oh shit yeah,” Matsukawa swore. “Well it’s too late to taste it now.”

Hanamaki nodded. “Let’s just hope just he likes it.”

The cake had been covered with the white fondant to leave a clean surface to work on, and a bright blue ring (the same colour as the blue Aoba Johsai used) was formed around the edge with the fondant they’d assaulted with food colouring. In the middle of the cake was the number 1 with a line underneath it, the same as on Oikawa’s uniform. There was also a second blue ring around the base of the cake.

It was a simplistic design, but honestly A) Iwaizumi hadn’t been sure they’d be able to pull even this off and B) It actually looked pretty good. Iwaizumi was pleased with the result, and he hoped Oikawa liked it too.

When they day of Oikawa’s birthday finally rolled around, all of the preparations were complete, and the team (minus Iwaizumi) would be meeting at the gym to set everything up. Iwaizumi himself would be with Oikawa so he was unable to help, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa would come by and pick up the cake when they went out (Iwaizumi had made them promise to only take the cake and absolutely not destroy his bedroom).

Of course Oikawa himself had no idea of the plans the team had concocted. When he rolled out of bed that morning he had that moment of realisation everyone has when they notice they are now officially one year older. After greeting his family and receiving gifts from them (a new volleyball and a lot of money), he headed across the road to Iwaizumi’s house, who had, of course, been expecting him. This happened every year after all.

Normally on Oikawa’s birthday the pair ended up lounging around Iwaizumi’s bedroom watching shitty alien movies (Iwaizumi got payback on his birthday when they just watched Godzilla movies), but as we know Iwaizumi had plans this year. The team had texted him to let him know that they were setting up the gym now, so he would have to leave the house with Oikawa soon so Hanamaki and Matsukawa could collect the cake.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiled, pulling Iwaizumi into a tight hug as he opened his front door to let him in.

“Happy birthday Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, returning the hug just as tightly before letting go. “Don’t take your shoes off, we’re going out.”

“We are?” Oikawa’s grin got bigger. “Did you plan a birthday date for us? Iwa-chan I knew you were sweet under that hard exterior!”

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” turning away to hide his blush, Iwaizumi picked up his backpack from where he had left it beside the front door. He pulled on his shoes whilst listening to Oikawa whine about how mean Iwa-chan was, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Jogging to catch up, Oikawa laced their fingers together. “Hajime, where are we going?”

Iwaizumi debated whether it was worth answering the question or not. He did, in fact, have a plan of where they were going, and he could only hope it would be long enough for the others to finish setting up in the gym and message him.

He decided that he may as well tell Oikawa, seeing as he would work it out quick enough regardless. “We’re going to your favourite bakery so that I can buy you milk bread.”

Watching Oikawa’s face light up with a real smile, not one of the fake ones he wore way too often, made Iwaizumi glad that he’d gone to the hassle of corralling the team together to plan and execute the party. If only he could get Tooru to have a real smile all the time, then he really would have succeeded. But for now he’d settle for this.

The walk to the bakery went as expected, with Tooru telling Hajime about some alien conspiracy theory he’d found online last night (Iwaizumi was sure to reprimand him about not getting any sleep, but he wasn’t really surprised at this point).

“… and if the universe truly is infinite then that means there are infinite possibilities. Like, there could a planet with only Godzillas out there and we just can’t see it yet.”

“Godzillas?”

“I’m not even surprised that that was the part that got your attention.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I was paying attention to all of it. It’s just that that part was the most interesting.”

“Your priorities are worse than mine sometimes I swear. And people say I’m the weird one.”

Finally arriving at the bakery, Iwaizumi stopped and huffed. “Do you want me to buy you milk bread or not, dumbass?”

“No wait Iwa-chan I’m sorry!”

“That’s what I thought. Now come on, or I really won’t buy you anything.”

Leaving the bakery with a large supply of milk bread that Oikawa was happily eating, Iwaizumi finally got the text from Hanamaki that said they were ready. Quickly sending one back saying they were one their way, Iwaizumi turned to walk towards their school.

“Now where are we going Hajime?” Oikawa predictably asked.

Looking back for one second to say, “You’ll work it out,” Hajime continued walking, leaving Tooru to catch up (again).

Oikawa looped his arm through Iwaizumi’s, shifting the milk bread to his other hand to be more comfortable. He honestly wasn’t expecting Hajime to tell him where they were going, but he was going to ask again anyway.

“But Iwa-chan, why make me work it out when you could just tell me?”

“I enjoy seeing you suffer.”

Tooru whined, “Iwa-chan, that’s mean!”

“What else were you expecting? Me to hold you close and look directly into your eyes and ruin the surprise I planned?”

“You planned something for me?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head in surprise.

“Well yeah Trashikawa, that’s why we’re out here instead of having me listen to your shitty alien conspiracy theories in my bedroom.”

“Excuse me I’ll have you know my conspiracy theories are top class,” Tooru frowned, but wasn’t able to hold it for very long before laughter took over.

The laughter was contagious and Iwaizumi couldn’t resist joining in. It wasn’t even that funny but being around Oikawa had that kind of effect on you. Well, either that effect or the kind of effect that makes you want to throw him in a trash can. It’s a 50/50 split depending on who you are.

“You’re ridiculous.” Iwaizumi shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah but you love me anyway.” Tooru smiled, but Iwaizumi could see his confidence waver slightly.

Iwaizumi huffed. “Yeah I do. I don’t know why but I do.”

By this point in time the pair had walked far enough that Oikawa could start piecing together where they were going. He had a feeling that Hajime had roped the entire team into planning something, from seeing Kindaichi and Kunimi leave practice early immediately after Yahaba and Kyoutani, and seeing Watari talk to their coach before practice had even begun. The fact that they were walking the exact path to Aoba Johsai was also a bit of a giveaway.

A content silence fell over them, and honestly Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised. He knew Oikawa was trying to figure out what he’d planned, and so he was expecting Oikawa’s next question.

“Why are we going to school? It’s the holidays. And the only person other than coach with the key to the gym is me…” Oikawa paused as he thought over what clues he had. “Was that what Watachi was doing before practice on Friday?”

Hajime huffed, “I’m surprised it took you this long to work it out to be honest. We should have been stealthier. Just wait until you see what we’ve put together.”

Speeding up his walk slightly, Tooru tugged a little on Hajime’s arm. “Well you can’t leave me in suspense, let’s hurry up and get there already!”

All Iwaizumi could do was smile and walk along with him.

Stepping forward to push open the doors of the Seijoh gym with Hajime just behind him, Oikawa had about half a second to prepared before his ears were assaulted by the entirety of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Team.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWA!!!!”

Stunned, all Tooru could do was blink at the image in front of him. The whole team, even Kyoutani, was standing in front of him, with shitty party hats. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were holding party poppers, which they wasted no time in setting off, causing Oikawa to snap out of his shocked state.

“Oh my God you guys,” He said, still not quite over the surprise. He thought he’d mentally prepared himself enough on the walk over after he’d worked out what was happening but oh boy he was wrong.

A huge banner had been (poorly) attached to the wall, reading “Happy Birthday Oikawa!” in big letters. The banner was also covered in other little splotches of paint from the mess that had been its creation, and of course the action lines that had led to Kunimi and Kindaichi’s paint fight. There were streamers trailing from the volleyball nets and confetti was literally everywhere. Also there was a huge pile of balloons in one corner and Oikawa was honestly amazed at how much they’d done.

“So,” Hajime came up behind him, “what do you think?”

“I-“ Tooru looked at Hajime before turning back to the gym before him, his teammates standing with various grins on their faces (for example, Kindaichi was smiling so brightly Kunimi thought he might go blind, and Kyoutani’s mouth was twitched slightly upwards at the corners), “I don’t know.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa came forwards and each slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Wait until you see the cake we made,” Hanamaki grinned, pulling Oikawa forwards into the gym.

Matsukawa smirked slyly, “yeah, Iwaizumi over here worked so very hard on it trying to impress you.”

“You made a cake?” Oikawa turned back to look at Iwaizumi who was blushing ever so slightly after Matsukawa’s remark. “For me?”

Turning away to hide his face, Iwaizumi replied, “Yeah. We did. I think it’s good but honestly we didn’t taste it so we don’t actually know.”

“Well anything Iwa-chan makes is bound to be brilliant!”

Once he entered the gym fully – dragged by Hanamaki and Matsukawa – Oikawa could see that a few foldable tables had been dragged into the gym and set up along the wall. On top of the tables was a ridiculously large array of snacks, and of course the centre piece, the cake. Just looking at it was enough to stun Oikawa into silence again.

He didn’t know what to say. On the outside he was silent, but his brain was running at 100 miles per hour. The team – his team – had gone to all the effort to prepare this for him. All of them had been involved, you could see it in the banner and the streamers thrown everywhere. It must have taken them ages to plan and execute, and honestly Oikawa had loved his team before but right now he felt like he might suffer from a heart attack. They cared enough about him to do this, even though he knew he could be incredibly annoying sometimes (he’d lost count of the amount of times Hajime had smacked a volleyball into his head), and he felt so damn happy in that moment.

A small flustered smile rose on his face, and all he could think to say was, “thank you guys.”

“Come on,” Iwaizumi spoke, “you gotta open the presents, then we can have the cake.”

“Presents?”

Sitting down on the floor, and unceremoniously pulling Oikawa down with him, Hanamaki said, “Well, yeah. We all got you something.” He turned to Kindaichi and Kunimi, “Bring them over, would you guys?”

As Kunimi and Kindaichi grabbed the gifts from where Tooru had somehow failed to spot them in the corner (which involved Kindaichi carrying way too many for one person and Kunimi having to catch one off the top before it fell), Matsukawa sat on Hanamaki’s other side. “And then afterwards we’re gonna play some three on three volleyball. No competitions, just for fun. We can do rotations so everyone can play.”

Oikawa blinked, “But I don’t have my kit with me…”

Dropping down by Oikawa’s side, Iwaizumi butted in, “what do you think’s in my backpack Shittykawa?”

Then it clicked for Tooru. “Is that why you stole my spare kit the other day?! I knew it was you when I couldn’t find it! Oh my god I can’t believe you!”

As Kunimi and Kindaichi returned with the presents, the team sat around in a circle on the volleyball gym floor. Sure, they had benches they could’ve sat on, but this was funnier.

The pile was set on the floor in front of Oikawa, so he decided to start at the top and work his way down (even though there was a significant temptation to pull the bottom present out and watch the tower fall over). Reading the label to see that this one was from Watari, he pulled off the wrapping to watch as a literal pile of milk bread fell out. Like, enough to last even Tooru for a few weeks.

“Wow…” Oikawa was amazed. You couldn’t even find that much milk bread in stores if you looked; did Watari buy this in bulk online? “I’m actually kinda impressed.”

“So was I when it turned up and I realised how much there was. Have fun with that.”

“Thank you so much Watachi!” Oikawa grinned, before moving on to the next present in the pile, which was from both Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Looking up to see the borderline evil grins on both of their faces, Oikawa took a deep breath before opening the gift.

“What…?” Oikawa was so confused.

It was a pair of t-shirts. One of them read “Aliens please take me away” with a UFO printed on it, and the other read “Aliens please take him away”.

“They’re couple shirts. One’s for you and one’s for Iwaizumi.”

“Oh my GOD!” Iwaizumi laughed, grabbing the “Aliens please take him away” shirt. “This is brilliant!”

“Isn’t it just?!” Hanamaki leaned on Oikawa’s shoulder. “So, what d’ya think?”

“I mean I love it but where did you even find these? Because believe me I’ve looked everywhere for alien merch.” Oikawa replied, genuinely impressed and very curious, because really, how had he not found this already?

Matsukawa leaned on Hanamaki, creating a sort of line (Oikawa was tempted to lean on Iwaizumi to complete the line but he felt like Iwaizumi might just push him off), “Sorry buddy, a magician never reveals his secrets.”

Oikawa pouted, but Iwaizumi was quick to push the next gift at him before he could start whining. This one was from Kyoutani, and Oikawa was surprised that he’d actually gotten him anything – it wasn’t like Kyoutani typically had any care or respect for the others on the team (except maybe Iwaizumi and Yahaba). He pulled the wrapping off to reveal a trash can.

Kyoutani only had two words to say. “Get in.”

The silence was broken by Iwaizumi’s laughter, which was immediately followed by Yahaba’s apology for Kyoutani’s disrespect.

“Oh. My. GOD! That’s amazing! Yes! It’s your home!” Iwaizumi was laughing way too hard, along with Makki and Mattsun who had quickly joined in – Tooru was torn between being offended by the gag gift or being pleased that it had managed to create such an amazing reaction in Hajime. If Oikawa wasn’t already head over heels for this man he certainly would be now.

Kunimi had been quick to join in the laughter as well, followed tentatively by Watari and Kindaichi.

“Oikawa-san I’m so sorry I promise that we did actually get you a proper gift.” Yahaba spoke, before turning to Kyoutani, “I knew I should’ve checked what you got him! I can’t believe you sometimes!”

Kyoutani’s face was schooled perfectly neutral, but Oikawa knew to step in before a fight broke out. “It’s okay, Yahaba, it’s kinda funny.”

“Kinda funny? Are you kidding? It’s fucking hilarious!” Hanamaki laughed, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi nodding in agreement.

Kyoutani looked pleased that Iwaizumi liked the trash can, but eventually the laughter died down and Oikawa was given the chance to move on to the next gift. This one was from Kunimi and Kindaichi (which most likely meant that Kindaichi had gone to get the present and Kunimi had just sorta tagged along). He pulled off the wrapping to reveal two items: a mug that read “No.1 Senpai” and a sheet of alien themed stickers.

Looking at the mug made Oikawa’s heart swell with fondness for his kouhai. Kindaichi really was too damn adorable sometimes – the other teams may see him as a solid wall to stop their spikes but the Seijoh Team knew how soft he really was – and seriously this kind of honest, heartfelt gift was going to be the death of him.

The stickers made him really smile, though, because he knew that Kunimi must have also had a hand in picking them out, and that it wasn’t just Kindaichi. The fact that Kunimi had gone to any kind of effort was basically a gift in its own right.

“Kindaichi, Kunimi-chan, thank you!” Oikawa grinned, making Kindaichi grin and even Kunimi cracked a smile.

There were only two presents left in the pile now, so that meant one was from Yahaba (and Kyoutani) and the other was from Iwaizumi. Picking up the nearest one he saw that it was from Yahaba, and from the shape he was pretty confident he knew what it was. Well, anyone could work out that a long tube has to be a poster of some kind.

Oikawa pulled off the wrapping paper and opening the tube to reveal, yep you guessed it, a poster. He took it out and unrolled it to see that it showed a UFO in a field with the words “I believe” written underneath.

“Iwaizumi-san said you would like it, so…”

“And I do, this is amazing and I am going to put it on my wall and no Iwa-chan you will not stop me. Thanks Yahaba!” Oikawa said, smiling happily. This left only one gift in the pile, so Tooru was quick to grab it and pull the wrapping off, not needing to check to know it was from Hajime.

The wrapping came away to show a fluffy alien blanket. Oikawa gasped dramatically, before pulling it snug around his shoulders and practically throwing himself at Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan this is amazing I love it!”

Only barely having time to catch the incoming Tooru missile, Iwaizumi smirked, “Well yeah, that’s why I got it for you. I’d have to be blind to not see how much you obsess over the fluffy blankets in my bedroom so I got you one of your own.”

It took Matsukawa and Hanamaki screaming “PDA” and physically pulling them apart for Oikawa to let go of Iwaizumi.

Whilst the third years were basically rolling around on the ground, Kunimi looked at the rest of the group. “I guess we should get the cake now?”

Kindaichi grinned, “Yeah! Let’s do that!”

Once the third years recovered from whatever the hell just happened, the cake was sliced and shared around the group.

“I almost feel bad for cutting it, it actually looked pretty good.” Oikawa lamented destroying the untouched masterpiece (if you could call it a masterpiece) of a cake that they had made for him.

“How are you gonna eat it if you don’t cut it, dumbass.” Iwaizumi cut him off.

Oikawa gasped, “Iwa-chan, that’s mean!”

“Don’t worry,” Matsukawa chimed in, “I took a picture of it when we made it. I thought we might need a record of how we actually didn’t fail at something.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you did that,” Hanamaki added, before changing the subject, “anyway, you’ve gotta try it first, Birthday Boy, so hurry up, I wanna eat it already.”

Oikawa laughed, before going along with his friend’s wishes and taking a bite of the cake. There was silence whilst he ate, as everyone (mostly Makki, Mattsun and Iwaizumi to be honest) waited for his verdict.

“It’s really good!” He said, eagerly taking a second bite, “I can’t believe-“ he spoke whilst still chewing, “-that it tastes so good!”

“Wonderful.” Hanamaki grinned, before picking up his slice and taking the biggest damn bite that surprised everyone but the third years, who were already aware of his fondness for sweets.

The rest of the team were quick to join them in eating the cake, and everyone enjoyed it, even Kyoutani (who wasn’t that big of a fan of cake), and Kunimi (who had a pretty small appetite).

Checking the time whilst eating, Iwaizumi addressed the group, “this is probably going to function as lunch, so make sure you eat enough, okay?”

“Ah, the mum strikes again.” Hanamaki snorted, ducking as Iwaizumi got up, grabbed a volleyball and threw it straight at his head. Everyone laughed.

After having lunch (the extra snacks turned out to be absolutely necessary, nine volleyball players tended to eat a lot), the three on three volleyball began. The initial rotation had Yahaba, Kyoutani and Kunimi sitting out. Team One was comprised of Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Watari, and Team Two was Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Kindaichi. Every player in Team Two had a feeling that this was not a fair game in any way, but they would get their revenge in a later rotation and it was far too late to change anything as Oikawa stepped up to serve.

“Wait who decided to let him serve first?!” Hanamaki complained, but his complaints went unheard as Oikawa threw the ball up and performed a jump serve that would bring even the best liberos to their knees. Hanamaki barely even made it to where the ball was headed before it smashed into the ground and gave the first point to the other team.

Watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi high five made Matsukawa sigh. He turned to Hanamaki and spoke, “Do you think we may have made a mistake?”

“Absolutely,” Hanamaki replied, before turning to call over the net, “Don’t try so hard, damnit, or else we’ll never pick the ball up!”

Oikawa laughed. “That’s the point, Makki~”

The game continued on despite the questionably fair teams, and rotations were made as each team scored more points. Eventually Oikawa’s demon serve was shut down, and Kindaichi and Matsukawa’s blocks scored Team Two plenty of points. Overall, Team One had the lead, but Team Two weren’t far behind.

“Mad Dog-chan!” Oikawa called as he set the ball, and he watched as Kyoutani spiked the ball straight along the net and into the other side of the court where Kunimi had no chance of digging it up.

“Don’t mind!” Hanamaki called from where he sat at the side with Matsukawa and Iwaizumi.

The volleyball game continued for most of the afternoon, before all the players were tired out and barely standing anymore. Only Kunimi (who truly shined during the late game) and Oikawa (who was a monster and would keep going until his body literally gave up on him) were really in any position to really play, so the unanimous decision was to stop there. Gradually the lower years left, which was fair – they’d been playing for quite a while, leaving just the third years alone in the gym.

After doing their cooldowns, and despite how tired they felt, they started to tidy up the gym. After all, if coach knew they left it covered in confetti and full of balloons and streamers they’d be kicked out and never let back in. The younger years had offered to help, but being the great senpais that they were, the third years had refused the offer and let their kouhais go home to rest.

“Catch,” Iwaizumi called as he chucked a broom at Hanamaki, laughing as it hit him in the head before he could react in time to catch it. He walked away to start sweeping up the confetti and streamers from the floor, letting Hanamaki start doing the other side of the gym. Matsukawa was taking down the banner from the wall, and Oikawa was in the corner trying to pop the myriad of balloons they had blown up for some reason. He’d wanted to take them home but he couldn’t fit them in the bag Iwaizumi had brought and he would have his hands full with the presents – none of them had really thought this through.

“Remind me again why we thought this would be a good idea?” Hanamaki complained, leaning on the broom and looking at the mess around the gym.

“Don’t ask me, ask Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa replied, “After all, it was his idea.”

Instead of giving a reasonable answer, Iwaizumi said, “Shut up and keep tidying before coach bans us from ever coming back.” He said this because his actual answer was far too sappy to be said in front of Makki and Mattsun – proclaiming that the soft smile that still remained on Tooru’s face was enough to make him willing to do this whole thing over again was definitely not the kind of thing to do in front of two friends who could and would tease the hell out of you.

Oikawa was happy, regardless of the huge task of tidying up that had been left, that by all right he shouldn’t really have to do seeing as he neither planned nor executed anything that occurred. He’d never expected the team to go to such lengths to throw a party for him, he’d barely expected most of them to even acknowledge his birthday. Usually he just spent the day with Hajime, but the fact that all of them had pitched in to do something like this for him made him undeniably happy. He loved his team so much, and they loved him too, and honestly if it weren’t for Matsukawa and Hanamaki still being there he’d probably start crying in happiness. He still struggled to be so open with his emotions with Hajime; it would be a while before he considered showing that side of himself to Hanamaki and Matsukawa too.

Eventually the group finished tidying up the gym. It took a while, but was also strangely enjoyable as the four laughed with each other. Also Matsukawa put some music on after a while so that probably helped.

On the walk back, Iwaizumi and Oikawa said goodbye to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and continued on with just the two of them.

Linking his hand with Iwaizumi’s, Oikawa sighed happily. “Thank you for today Hajime. I enjoyed it.”

“Good. That was the point.”

“Iwa-chan! I’m trying to be romantic!”

Iwaizumi snorted, “Okay, I’m sorry, would you like to start again?”

“Thank you.” Oikawa pouted, before smiling again, “but really, I did have fun.”

Squeezing Tooru’s hand, Iwaizumi smiled back at him, “me too.”

The walk back to Tooru’s house did not take long, the silence filled with small conversations about the weirdest things (as was the nature of talking with Oikawa Tooru), and Iwaizumi pulled Tooru to a stop just outside.

“That reminds me,” Hajime spoke, “I have one more gift for you.”

“Another one? You don’t need to do so much for me…”

“Shut up with that self-deprecating train of thought. You are worth it and fucking hell I would do this 100 times over just to see you smiling like you have been today.” Hajime frowned, pulling Tooru closer to himself.

Tooru huffed, smiling again despite himself. “Okay. What is it, then?”

Pulling out an envelope from his back pocket, Hajime handed it to Tooru. “This.”

Tooru took the envelope, opening it with care. Inside he found two tickets to the nearby space centre. The space centre that’d he’d been dying to visit for years, but had nearly given up on. He froze, staring at the tickets in his hands. Hajime really was the best damn boyfriend he could ask for; he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve him.

Ducking his head, Tooru felt tears begin to pool in the corners of his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Hajime was shorter than him and immediately noticed the oncoming tears, even as he hid his face behind his hands as he tried to regain control of his emotions. He really didn’t deserve Hajime, and now he was so overwhelmed with emotions that he was crying.

Hajime pulled him into a hug, letting Tooru hide his face in his neck as he rubbed soft circles into his back.

“I don’t deserve you.” Tooru’s voice was quiet and Hajime only just heard what he said.

“Oi, what did I say about the self-deprecation?” Hajime shook his head, though only a little as to not dislodge Tooru from where he had hidden himself. Then, softer, he spoke again, “It’s okay to cry sometimes, Tooru. Remember, I love you.”

Tooru’s body shook with sobs, but his tears were happy tears, and he felt so full of love at that point that he thought he might die. Clutching onto Hajime’s shirt, he pulled back from where he had buried himself into Hajime’s neck to look him in the eye.

“I love you too, Hajime.” He leaned forwards and kissed him softly, tilting his head to the side and leaning fully into Hajime.

Kissing back, Hajime held Tooru close, so close that he could feel his heart beating in his chest, and the small shudders of his shoulders from the sobs that hadn’t quite stopped yet. Honestly Hajime couldn’t recommend kissing someone whilst crying, but he didn’t mind too much. It was Tooru, after all.

Eventually pulling away, Tooru rested his forehead against Hajime’s, that same soft smile from before on his face, mirrored perfectly by Hajime.

“Thank you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!  
> Once again I wrote basically the whole thing the night before - I do not recommend but it is far too late for me  
> I recently got into Haikyuu and became an Oikawa stan by accident and this is the product of that  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
